ONE MINUTE MELEE: Thor vs Goku
Thor vs Goku is ahomeschoolingroudon's 20th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Thor from Marvel Comics against Goku from Dragon Ball Z Description Goku may have fallen against DC's titan of power, but can he best Marvel's in a one on one duel? And what wonders await in store? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Middle of Nowhere ??? “Man, King Kai has taught me a lot about that Superman guy” a voice said. As footsteps were heard. It was from the combatant, which needed no introduction. Goku. Goku then wandered off to find an opponent, “Nimbus!” Goku said as he got on his cloud, Nimbus. And took off into the sky. He looked around, trying to find. Any opponent. He then noticed somebody off in the distance, Goku immediately sensed him, he was. Extremely strong, nearby Superman levels of strong. “He’ll work!” Goku said as he flew towards that somebody, who was. Thor. “Hey, you..aren’t Superman?” Goku asked. Thor just looked at Goku, with a look of confusion and unseriousness, before he got out Mjolnir. “I am the member of the Avengers, and the mightiest of them all!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAeeCdCSMQg) Goku got his fists up, “This is gonna be fun!” Goku taunted. Thor raised his eyebrow, “You think I am a good time? Very well, have at thee!” Thor exclaimed. As he charged his Mjolnir This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Thor and Goku both rushed at each other, fists and hammer blazing. Thor bashed Goku with a hammer swing with Mjolnir and punched him off. Into a nearby city “Next?” Thor taunted. Goku however used Instant Transmission out of the city, and appeared right next to Thor. “You haven’t seen anything yet!” Goku taunted as he fired a Ki Blast. Thor was engulfed by the Ki Blast and was sent into one of the buildings, Thor quickly tossed pieces of debris at Goku before flying at him at quick speeds. Goku destroyed the debris but got rammed by Thor. “I am Thor Odinson, The God of Thunder and Lightning!!” Thor shouted as he bashed Goku in the chest with Mjolnir “You are no match for the will of the gods!” Thor taunted Goku crashed down to the ground, “As if I need to worry about that” Goku said, “Kaio-Ken x4!” Goku shouted, as he activated Kaio-Ken. Goku’s ki aura turned crimson. As he launched his attack at Thor. Thor was hit by an uppercut and was launched into another building, this one was rather small and it began crumbling down fast. Thor ended up tossing the entirety of the small building’s pieces at Goku. Goku just shrugged it off, but Thor however. He flew back at Goku and tossed his hammer at him. Goku was struck in the head. Goku was launched through 3 buildings, but fired an Invisible Eye Blast beforehand. Thor however, managed to shrug it off and slam his hammer on the ground. As Goku tried to get up, he was shaken from the Earthquake made by Thor. Thor then leaped at him. Thor then bashed Goku’s face in with his own fist, and raised his hammer in the air. “Mighty spark!” Thor shouted, as he made a huge flash of lightning strike his hammer. And unleashed it at Goku. However, Goku just stood still. And tanked the Mighty Spark, because he had now transformed. Into his Super Saiyan form. “I am Son Goku! And I, am a Super Saiyan!!” Goku shouted. Goku then socked Thor straight in the face, and sent him back. Goku fired another Ki Blast. “Eat this!” Goku shouted. Thor was sent back right into the sidewalk. But, began gaining control of the Weather. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUeqyxNUoMQ) Thor made a huge thunderstorm roll in. As lightning began striking Goku, nonstop. Thor ran at Goku, who was distracted by the lighting. And uppercutted him into the air. Thor then created a hurricane, which launched Goku through the entire city. The city was in shambles, crumbling. To which Goku activated his Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku then cupped his hands together, and began activating his signature attack. “KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!” Goku shouted as he fired the Kamehameha at Thor, Thor was knocked into the ground, as the city was almost completely destroyed. Thor then activated a tornado, spinning his hammer. The tornado rammed into Goku, spinning him around. And sent him flying into a mountain. Thor swung his hammer at the mountain destroying it, and causing it to crumble onto Goku. But, Goku shrieked and activated Super Saiyan 3. “You just can’t stop changing your hair style huh?” Thor taunted. As he tossed Mjolnir at Goku. Goku avoided the attack, and Mjolnir boomeranged back to Thor. Thor tried to toss it again but Goku shouted “Solar Flare!” And discharged a blinding flash of light. Thor covered his eyes, but Goku spun around and rammed into Thor. “You know, you are kinda strong” Goku complimented. “But you can’t compare to a Super Saiyan!” Goku said again as he used the Dragon Throw. Sending Thor into a boulder. Thor broke the boulder with ease and tossed Mjolnir at Goku again. Goku fired the Energy Spirit Ball at Mjolnir. But it ended up absorbing the Spirit Ball and rammed right at Goku. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCtN9tpZhAM) Goku was launched into the air as Thor got his Mjolnir back. But, Goku was now furious. “It’s over now..” Goku muttered as he shrieked again, transforming into Super Saiyan 4. “Feel heavens wrath!” Thor shouted back as he also transformed, turning into Rune King Thor. He raised his insanely electric powered Mjolnir and slammed it into the ground. Goku jumped back and shouted “Dragon Fist!” as his fist turned into an almighty dragon. Goku rammed his fist at Thor, to which Thor didn’t even move. Thor smashed Goku with Mjolnir. Thor laughed, before jumping back. “Away with you!” Thor shouted. As he began charging up his God Blast. Goku then jumped back as well and charged the Super Kamehameha. Both the God Blast and the Super Kamehameha were fired at the exact same time, and pierced through each other. And it landed a solid hit on both users, and they. Just dropped. K.O! Ladies and gentlemen we have A tie! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music